Crepúsculo
by Ireth Hollow
Summary: Porque é durante o crepúsculo que a beleza se revela. Scorpius/Rose Ficlet.


**Autor:** Ireth  
**Título:** Crepúsculo  
**Capa:** No perfil  
**Shipper:** Scorpius/Rose  
**Classificação:** PG-13/K  
**Género: **Romance  
**Spoilers:** DH  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma:** Português de Portugal

**Observações: **Fic participante do I Challenge S/R, por Darkangel e Vickweasley, ainda a decorrer.

Crepúsculo

O Sol encontrava-se um pouco acima da linha do horizonte, tendo já adquirido um tom alaranjado. Em breve, desapareceria, dando lugar a uma Lua redondinha e brilhante, cuja luz prateada banharia os campos de Hogwarts, roubando-lhes a vivacidade do crepúsculo.

Como sempre, tinha optado por se sentar nas margens do lago. Os livros de Transfiguração e Poções jaziam esquecidos, ao passo que _A História da Magia_ repousava nas suas pernas estendidas. Tinha estado a ler, até ao momento em que o Sol se tornou uma esfera de sangue. E, após o final do pôr-do-sol, os seus olhos voltariam a percorrer, avidamente, as páginas do livro.

Suspirou, assim que deixou de conseguir ver o astro-rei. Para ela, mais um dia findara, sem que houvesse algo que a fizesse desejar outra coisa que não um novo crepúsculo.

– _Lumos_. – murmurou, erguendo a varinha ao nível dos olhos.

A luminosidade produzida pelo feitiço incidiu na superfície calma do lago. Espantou-se com a imobilidade das águas, sempre preenchidas por diversas formas de vida. Provavelmente, era a única que teimava em permanecer longe do seu recanto.

Deixou que os seus olhos vagueassem livremente pela superfície espalhada do lago, observando o seu próprio reflexo. Como sempre, não gostou do que viu: a sua pele demasiado clara estava ainda mais pálida; os seus cabelos castanhos tinham sido apanhados num desajeitado rabo-de-cavalo, de modo a manterem-se afastados dos seus olhos azuis-escuros, o que lhe dava um ar um tanto desarranjado.

O seu pai costumava dizer que os seus olhos eram como o céu, num dia de trovoada. Não sabia, porém, o quanto isso a arreliava. Ela não queria que os seus olhos se assemelhassem a algo tão triste e assustador. Quantas vezes já se perguntara o porquê de os seus olhos não serem iguais aos da sua mãe? Pelo menos, combinariam com os seus cabelos.

Um ruído, semelhante ao quebrar de folhas secas, despertou-a dos seus pensamentos. Instintivamente, olhou por cima do ombro, procurando o autor de tais ruídos, com uma ponta de impaciência inexplicada.

Um pequeno grupo encaminhava-se na sua direcção, soltando exuberantes gargalhadas. Mesmo à distância, percebeu que eram alunos de Slytherin, devido à altivez do seu andar. Quase conseguia distinguir o emblema da equipa, gravado na parte da frente dos seus mantos.

Voltou a sua atenção para o livro de História da Magia, folheando-o rapidamente. Concentrou-se num texto sobre a ascensão de Lord Voldemort, sentindo aquela sede insaciável de conhecimento fluir nas suas veias. Abstraíra-se da presença dos recém-chegados, com tanta facilidade como fazia sempre que estudava na Sala Comum.

– Rosie!

Um pouco relutantemente, interrompeu a leitura. Olhando por cima do ombro, observou a corrida desenfreada do rapaz que a chamara, não conseguindo esconder um sorriso, que logo desapareceu, ao notar que ele era seguido pelos restantes Slytherin. Sem se aperceber, cerrara os punhos.

O rapaz travou, bruscamente, a poucos passos de si. Deslizou, suavemente, cobrindo a distância que ainda os separava. Só então abriu um sorriso que a jovem tão bem conhecia: um misto de doçura e ingenuidade, com algumas nuances de sarcasmo. Mais uma vez, não pôde deixar de pensar como é que aquele rapaz fora seleccionado para Slytherin, pensamento esse que apenas se intensificou, no momento em que ele depositou um beijo terno na testa da rapariga.

– Olá, Al. – saudou, em voz baixa.

Os olhos de Albus fitaram a prima, inquiridores. Ao desviar o olhar para o livro que ela estivera a ler, arqueou uma sobrancelha, dividido entre a exasperação e o divertimento. Mesmo assim, não teceu qualquer comentário; sabia perfeitamente que ela odiava que gozassem com as suas preferências literárias. Em vez disso, rodeou-lhe os ombros com um braço forte, aconchegando-a junto a si.

– Estás gelada. – repreendeu-a, suavemente.

– Não tenho frio. – replicou ela, com naturalidade.

Se não conhecesse Rose Weasley, poderia pensar que ela estava a mentir, no entanto, anos de convivência com a prima ensinaram-no a nunca duvidar da sua palavra.

– Os teus amigos estão à tua espera. – sussurrou ela, interrompendo o fluxo de pensamentos dele. – Eu fico bem.

Ele anuiu, perfeitamente consciente de que não valia a pena insistir para que ela os acompanhasse. Beijou-lhe a testa, novamente, numa atitude protectora, e ergueu-se, sacudindo o manto. Não se moveu, contudo, o que despertou a atenção da prima. De imediato, percebeu o que fizera Albus Severus estacar: os seus amigos encontravam-se ao seu lado.

– Vamos? – inquiriu ele, escondendo uma nota de nervosismo na voz.

Um dos rapazes anuiu, altivamente. Imediatamente, a jovem reconheceu-o como sendo o filho de Blaise Zabini. Evitou olhá-lo, como sempre fazia, quando se encontravam. O seu olhar frio provocava-lhe arrepios, que lhe transmitiam um detestável sentimento de inferioridade.

De relance, viu o sorriso cínico da única rapariga do grupo, que insistia em se agarrar ao braço de Zabini. Tinha cabelos negros, muito brilhantes e compridos, que emolduravam um rosto fino e moreno. Os seus grandes olhos pretos cintilavam de malícia, de um modo que só ela conseguia.

Novamente, afastou o olhar, incomodada pelo cinismo que a rapariga emanava. Foi então que o seu olhar encontrou o do último elemento do grupo, Scorpius Malfoy. Apressou-se a desviá-lo para Albus, que parecia levemente incomodado com a imobilidade dos amigos.

– Claro. – respondeu Malfoy, num tom de enfado.

Pelo canto do olho, Rose verificou, com impaciência, que o loiro ainda estava a observá-la, como se estivesse a submetê-la a um exame minucioso. Corou, para seu grande desprazer, o que apenas contribuiu para que o rapaz sorrisse, maliciosamente.

– Scorpius, importas-te de parar de olhar assim para a minha prima? – rosnou Albus, num tom perigosamente sério.

A jovem corou ainda mais, após o comentário do primo. Ignorou as fungadelas da outra rapariga e ergueu a face, estreitando os olhos. Viu Malfoy sorrir, aduladoramente, antes de abrir a boca para falar.

– Não preciso que me defendas, Albus. – interrompeu, friamente.

O rapaz lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo, perante o divertimento dos outros três Slytherin.

– Se pensas que vou deixar que sejas alvo dos olhares dos rapazes, estás muito enganada. – replicou ele, atónito.

A jovem bufou, indignada. Completamente esquecida da presença dos outros, ergueu-se intempestivamente, com o livro de História da Magia debaixo do braço. Deu alguns passos na direcção do primo. Este, por sua vez, não vacilou, apesar de se mostrar deveras espantado com a reacção dela.

– Albus, eu não sou uma criança! Sei tomar conta de mim. – sibilou, perigosamente baixo.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, visivelmente descrente. Continuava a não perceber o que levara a prima a agir daquele modo, contudo, a sua paciência estava a esgotar-se.

– Mas és uma rapariga. – contrapôs, lutando por se manter calmo.

O facto de a Slytherin morena ter sustido a respiração, imediatamente a seguir, fê-lo pensar que não tinha escolhido as palavras mais adequadas. Efectivamente, os ombros de Rose contraíram-se, involuntariamente, dando a ilusão de que ela crescera cinco centímetros, de um momento para o outro. Mordeu a língua, desejando não ter dito aquilo.

A Gryffindor soltou o ar, devagar, pelo nariz, sem deixar de fitar o primo, cada vez mais furiosa. O seu âmago fervilhava de indignação, contudo, as palavras que irromperam dos seus lábios demonstravam uma frieza assustadora, despida das restantes emoções que lhe toldavam o discernimento.

– Sou uma rapariga. – repetiu. – Uma rapariga. Brilhante conclusão! E, agora que estás num momento de grandes revelações, será que consegues perceber que esta rapariga sabe tomar conta dela própria?

Parou, momentaneamente, procurando tomar fôlego. Viu a boca de Albus escancarar-se, num grito mudo de desagradável surpresa. Rapidamente, continuou, ignorando a reacção dele:

– Durante todos estes anos, fui sempre eu a moderadora das tuas discussões com o James. Quem é que vos obrigava a parar de discutir ou lutar? Eu. Quem é que vos obrigava a reconciliar-se? Eu. Quem é que vos ouvia, quando precisavam de desabafar? Eu. E quando é que vocês me ouviram?

– Estás a ser injusta. Nós sempre olhámos por ti, sempre fizemos o que era o melhor para ti!

A palidez do rosto do rapaz não atenuou o misto de frustração e raiva que invadira Rose; pelo contrário, sentiu uma espécie de ódio crescer no seu peito. Como é que ele se atrevia a vacilar, agora? Ela tinha o direito de dar a sua opinião! E era justamente isso que estava a fazer. Não era?

– Alguma vez me perguntaram se eu achava que isso era o melhor para mim? Não! A Rose é tão ingénua e frágil; tem de ser protegida de tudo e de todos. – fez um esgar de nojo. – Durante todos estes anos, perguntei-me como é que tu, logo tu, tinhas sido seleccionado para os Slytherin. James, que é tão travesso, ficou em Gryffindor. Então, porque é que não aconteceu o mesmo com o Al? – parou, por segundos, ignorando o ardor dos seus olhos. – Não sei como é que nunca percebi o quanto és controlador. Sempre gostaste de controlar tudo em teu redor, de manipular os teus amigos, levá-los a fazer o que tu queres. E, afinal, os Slytherin não são todos assim, manipuladores?

Abanou a cabeça, desgostosa. Naquele momento, não se lamentava pelas palavras que proferira, no entanto, tinha a certeza de que, mais tarde, quando se encontrasse perdida na escuridão do dormitório, arrepender-se-ia amargamente.

Fitou a face do primo, procurando raiva, ou até mesmo horror. Engoliu em seco, ao constatar que se mantinha praticamente impassível, como se estivesse a ponderar a veracidade das acusações que lhe foram dirigidas.

Não poderia desistir, agora, depois de tudo o que dissera. Tinha de aproveitar os escassos segundos em que Albus se submeteria ao silêncio. Tinha de concluir o seu discurso, para que, posteriormente, pudesse dar largas ao seu arrependimento.

– Desiludiste-me.

Comprimiu os lábios, num gesto algo infantil, destinado a impedir que proferisse mais alguma palavra, nem que fosse um pedido de desculpas. Não esperou para ver a reacção do primo. Sabia que não suportaria, fosse ela qual fosse. Apressou-se, então, a invocar os seus livros, caídos a alguns passos de si. Segurando-os contra o peito, girou nos calcanhares e deparou-se com o olhar de Scorpius. Não o retribuiu, limitando-se a desviar-se dele, caminhando em direcção ao castelo.

Se tivesse olhado para trás, uma vez que fosse, não teria continuado. Veria o olhar admirado da outra rapariga. Veria Zabini de sobrolho franzido. Veria a dor estampada na face de Albus. E veria o olhar surpreendentemente estranho que Scorpius exibia: um misto de mágoa e incompreensão.

---

Agarrou as pernas, puxando-as para junto do peito. Repousou o queixo nos joelhos, com o olhar perdido no horizonte. Mentalmente, calculou o tempo que restaria, até que o Sol se pusesse.

Os seus livros estavam espalhados pela relva, desordenadamente. Apenas _A História da Magia_ parecia ter sido pousada com cuidado, mesmo ao lado da jovem. Uma fita vermelha marcava o local onde a leitura tinha sido interrompida, numa promessa de iminente retoma.

Rose ergueu a cabeça, indolentemente. Como se tivesse acabado de acordar de uma longa sesta, espreguiçou-se, qual gato preguiçoso. De seguida, sorriu, satisfeita com a proximidade do pôr-do-sol.

Guardaria o prazer de mergulhar nas malhas da História para o seu momento preferido. Agora, iria debruçar-se sobre infusões e raízes, continuando o trabalho que viera a desenvolver, desde o início da tarde. E, se ainda restassem alguns minutos, aproveitaria para tentar efectuar um feitiço que vira James realizar, nessa mesma manhã, ou algo que a mantivesse ocupada, impedindo-a de pensar em Albus.

Além do som produzido pelo arranhar da pena no pergaminho, nada mais perturbava a sua concentração. Anos de prática tinham-na ajudado a conquistar o que a sua mãe nunca conseguira: a capacidade de se abstrair de qualquer ruído e, assim, poder estudar em ambientes ruidosos.

– Weasley?

Não respondeu ao chamamento, simplesmente porque não o tinha ouvido. Continuou a escrever, a um ritmo quase alucinante, prestes a terminar a conclusão do trabalho.

– Weasley?

Foi o tom impaciente que a despertou. Surpreendida, imobilizou a mão, com a pena suspensa no ar, a poucos milímetros da superfície do pergaminho. Olhou por cima do ombro, sem conseguir esconder a surpresa de ter sido interrompida.

Arregalou os olhos, antes de poder pensar em controlar a sua reacção. No entanto, já era tarde demais; a boca de Scorpius já esboçava um sorriso ténue.

– Malfoy. – retribuiu o cumprimento, empregando a sua voz mais calma.

Esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, que explicasse o porquê de ter vindo ter com ela; contudo, o rapaz não parecia estar disposto a continuar a falar, limitando-se a fitá-la, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ligeiramente irritada por ter sido interrompida sem qualquer pretexto compreensível, voltou a sua atenção para o seu texto, disposta a terminá-lo. Desta vez, não se alheou; estava demasiado curiosa para o fazer. Chegou a imaginar o som de passos, afastando-se de si; no entanto, quando olhou pelo canto do olho, ele ainda se encontrava no mesmo lugar, com o mesmo sorriso ténue estampado na cara.

Colocou o último ponto final, um pouco veemente demais. Enrolou o pergaminho e, com o auxílio da varinha, selou-o e guardou-o na mochila, caída ao lado dos livros. Voltou a mirar, de relance, o Slytherin, desejando que ele se fosse embora o quanto antes.

Respirou fundo, numa tentativa de normalizar a respiração. Por que motivo estava tão alterada? Malfoy tinha o direito de estar ali; a margem do lago não era exclusivamente sua. Então, porque é que a sua presença a destabilizava?

Com um movimento de pulso, convocou os livros, um a um, e arrumou-os na mochila, cuidadosamente. Deixara, deliberadamente, o de História da Magia de fora, de modo a poder debruçar-se na leitura e abstrair-se daquela presença simultaneamente irritante e intrigante.

Com o olhar preso no Sol, que se aproximava, lentamente, da linha do horizonte, estendeu a mão para a relva, no local que sabia corresponder ao seu livro. Não o encontrou, o que a desorientou, deveras. Só percebeu o que acontecera quando uma gargalhada abafada se vez ouvir, vinda da sua direita.

– Tu lês _isto_?

Virou a cabeça para o lado, tão depressa que o seu pescoço se ressentiu. Massajando-o, suavemente, fulminou o rapaz que segurava o seu livro nas mãos, com um cuidado visível. Um ciúme possessivo invadiu-a, gelando-a como se de água se tratasse.

– E porque é que perguntas? – não se preocupou em camuflar o quanto estava melindrada.

Os olhos do rapaz deixaram a capa do livro e ergueram-se rapidamente, procurando os dela. Rose apressou-se a desviá-los para o chão, num gesto natural, inocente.

– Apenas porque achei que era o único que gostava disto. – foi a resposta calma.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha, num misto de desconfiança e surpresa. Continuava com o rosto voltado para o chão, embora a sua mente fervilhasse de questões, que esperavam ser colocadas.

A sua surpresa aumentou ainda mais, quando sentiu os movimentos de Scorpius, que acabara de se sentar a seu lado. Desta feita, não pôde evitar virar a cabeça, num reflexo impensado. Relanceou o olhar pela sua expressão calma e impassível, antes de focar a sua atenção no emblema gravado a prata no seu manto.

– Tu gostas de História?

– É a minha matéria preferida.

Não encontrou qualquer vestígio de malícia ou brincadeira. De facto, a voz dele parecia agradavelmente sincera, quase doce.

– Não sei como é que os outros não percebem o quão fascinante é a nossa História. Aliás, atrevo-me a dizer que é muito mais interessante do que o meu dia-a-dia.

Com uma pontada no peito, detectou uma nota de afeição na voz grave do rapaz. Nunca reparara nela; provavelmente, só era perceptível quando ele falava de História. Nesse instante, Rose desejou ardente e inexplicavelmente que ele usasse aquele tom, sempre que se dirigisse a si.

– Não concordas?

A pergunta, feita num tom que beirava a urgência, despertou-a do seu devaneio. Imediatamente, repreendeu-se por se ter deixado hipnotizar pela voz do rapaz e apressou-se a responder, um tanto secamente:

– Totalmente. No entanto, não vieste aqui para falar de História, pois não?

Seguiu-se um curto silêncio, que angustiou, deveras, a jovem. Será que ele notara o quanto a sua respiração se alterara?

– Não. – respondeu ele, claramente decepcionado.

Se, por um lado, o facto de ainda conseguir descortinar aquela maravilhosa nota na sua voz a mergulhava num enorme alívio, por outro, a óbvia decepção do rapaz desconcertava-a, ao ponto de a fazer erguer o olhar para o seu rosto. Uma ruga de expressão marcava-lhe a testa, dando-lhe um ar estranhamente cativante.

Desorientada com o seu comportamento, baixou o olhar, ansiosa por deixar de sentir aquele formigueiro nas pontas dos dedos. Na sua fuga, deparou-se com um par de olhos cinzentos que a fitavam, quase implorando. Corou, ao de leve, antes de mirar, de novo, a relva, que tinha adquirido um tom mais vivo.

– Porque é que não me olhas nos olhos? – indagou Scorpius, agarrando-lhe o pulso, com firmeza, como se receasse que ela se desvanecesse. – Pensei que os Gryffindor fossem corajosos.

Rose sentiu o sangue afluir à sua face, intensificando a coloração avermelhada que já tingia o seu rosto.

– Estás a chamar-me cobarde? – rosnou, furiosa.

– Talvez esteja.

O tom dele não era acusatório; muito pelo contrário, parecia suplicante. Sem perceber como, sentiu a sua fúria desaparecer, para dar lugar a uma inexplicável necessidade de se explicar, de não decepcionar o rapaz que ainda agarrava o seu pulso. Mesmo que esse rapaz fosse Scorpius Malfoy.

– Não é nada disso. – murmurou, num fio de voz, praticamente inaudível. Sentiu que ele se aproximava mais de si, de modo a poder captar as suas palavras. – Não olho as pessoas directamente nos olhos, apenas porque não quero que vejam os meus. – concluiu, recordando a comparação que o seu pai insistia em fazer.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, consciente do cómico da situação: estava a confessar os seus segredos ao filho do antigo inimigo dos seus pais. No entanto, não pensou muito no assunto, visto que a mão do rapaz largou o seu pulso e deslizou, levemente, pelo seu braço, quase sem o tocar, antes de se imobilizar no seu queixo. Não colocou qualquer obstáculo à pretensão dele de virar à sua face, de modo a que os seus olhares se encontrassem. Cinzento contra azul. Metal contra safira.

– Não tens de ter medo de mostrar os teus olhos. – sussurrou ele, sem nunca quebrar o contacto visual. – Os teus olhos são como o mar: calmo e, ao mesmo tempo, profundo.

Não enrubesceu. Tal seria impossível, tendo em conta o facto de o seu sangue ter gelado, deixando de circular nas suas veias. E tudo isso, por causa daquelas palavras? Ou seria devido ao facto de a face de Scorpius estar cada vez mais próxima?

A medo, inalou suavemente o aroma que se desprendia daquela figura, cujos lábios quase roçavam os seus. Mais tarde, não conseguiria descrever os vários odores que sentiu, nem reproduzir as sensações que provocaram no seu ser. A única coisa de que estava totalmente segura era de que aquele era um daqueles momentos que a faziam desejar que o dia não acabasse.

Num impulso, fechou os olhos, segundos antes de os seus lábios se encontrarem, ao de leve. Não pôde evitar conter a respiração, facto que não passou despercebido ao rapaz, que logo moveu a face, de modo a que os seus lábios se tocassem de raspão, provocando um arrepio agradável em ambos.

Soltou um gemido involuntário, quando sentiu a língua dele a deslizar pelos seus lábios. Sem pensar duas vezes, abriu a boca, ao mesmo tempo que permitia que os seus braços deslizassem para o pescoço dele. A resposta não se fez tardar: os braços de Scorpius rodearam-lhe a cintura, puxando-a ainda mais para si.

A sua face aqueceu, subitamente. Sabia que se devia ao facto de o seu coração bater descontroladamente. Não, descontroladamente não. Ele bombeava o sangue depressa, mas de um modo quase ritmado, em consonância com a pulsação do loiro. Quase podia ouvir os batimentos dos dois corações, em uníssono.

Se não sentisse aquela agradável sensação na barriga, poderia ter perdido os sentidos, tal era o turbilhão de emoções que a tinham invadido. Se não fossem as mãos dele, agarrando-a com firmeza, teria caído. Se não fossem as cócegas que os lábios dele provocavam nos seus, ter-se-ia convencido de que estava a sonhar. Mas não estava.

Despertou para a realidade, abruptamente. Scorpius tinha quebrado todo o contacto que existia entre eles, deixando-se cair na relva, ao lado de Rose, sem, contudo, a tocar. Arfava violentamente, como se tivesse atravessado os campos a correr.

– O… que… fizeste? – conseguiu ele pronunciar, arquejando, numa voz rouca.

Rose ergueu uma sobrancelha, ainda desconcertada com o final abrupto do beijo. Pela primeira vez, procurou o olhar de alguém, por sua iniciativa. Nunca tinha reparado no quão brilhantes eram os seus olhos… tal como a luz da Lua.

– Querias asfixiar-me? – completou ele, mantendo o mesmo tom.

A rapariga endireitou as costas, repentinamente; gesto esse que reflectia as suas dúvidas, recentemente criadas. O medo de ter sido usada estava a tornar-se irracional…

– Não sejas tonta, Weasley. Estava a brincar. – murmurou ele, puxando-a para cima de si.

Ao ver a expressão desorientada da morena, riu. Uma gargalhada cristalina, sem rastos do cinismo a que estava acostumada. Continuou a rir, mesmo quando encostava os lábios à testa da jovem, com carinho.

A rapariga retraiu-se, aparentemente sem motivo. Confuso, o loiro permitiu que ela saísse de cima de si, embora tal lhe provocasse estranheza e uma certa mágoa. Relanceou o olhar pela sua face, buscando uma explicação.

– Porque vieste, Malfoy?

Ele suspirou, conformado.

– Não sei bem, Weasley. Convenci-me de que vinha conversar sobre o Albus, mas, depois… vi-te, simplesmente.

A morena olhou para o rapaz, com o sobrolho franzido.

– Viste-me? – repetiu, com cepticismo, sem esperar uma resposta, deixando morrer o assunto. – O crepúsculo vai começar.

Ele não replicou, limitando-se a fitar o horizonte. O seu olhar fixou-se no vermelho do Sol, que já começara a desaparecer. Nesse instante, uma súbita inspiração percorreu o seu âmago, como se a luz da estrela o tivesse enfeitiçado. Tacteou, então, a relva, às cegas, buscando a mão dela, que apertou, suavemente.

– Já percebi porque é que gostas tanto deste momento. – afirmou, arrastando-se para o lado, de modo a que os seus corpos se tocassem.

Rose desviou o olhar do Sol, dividida entre a curiosidade e a dúvida. Admirou-se por os olhos de Scorpius permanecerem cinzentos, não obstante a luz avermelhada que banhava tudo o resto, disfarçando, inclusivamente, o tom rosado que se apossara do seu rosto.

– Porque é durante o crepúsculo que a beleza se revela. – completou ele, mantendo-se sério.

A rapariga sorriu, embaraçada, antes de se precipitar para a frente, entregando-se a mais um beijo.

---

**Nota da Autora: **Agradecimento especial à minha beta-reader, a Lauh, que me explicou todo este mundo dos challenges e me ajudou a ultimar os pormenores da fic. D

A todos os outros que me apoiaram, desde o início, muito obrigada.


End file.
